


You Created Me

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: A short story about a girl who plays with genetics to create fantastic beasts
Kudos: 1





	You Created Me

Pieces of egg fly across the room as the orb that they came from wobbled in the nest. We are safe behind Plexiglas, the other scientists and I, and we all crowd close to watch what was happening. A wing appears, and then a few feet, and the creature soon emerges looking very confused. We all crowd to the screen where vital signs of the creature are visible. We hold our breaths as we compare them to the notes we made. As one we cheer, our creation a success. 

“Congratulations Crystal!” One of the scientists says.

“Yes, this was all your project after all!” Proclaims another.

My grin is as wide as could be, and I look in on the creature. It looks so familiar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My story began 23 years ago. I was 4 years old, and loved unicorns. I read every story about them, and found quite a few that were about unicorns and dragons. It wasn’t often I paid attention to the dragons, but one faithful night changed that.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” I asked into the darkness. I walked around the area, unsure of what was going on. I knew it was a dream, but they were never this dark. I pouted, and willed my dream to change and give me some light.

Clouds moved away from in front of the moon, and the lines of light beamed down on a large form in the grass in front of me. I approached closer, curious about what the thing was, and jumped back in shock as a long scaly neck stretched out. Glowing yellow eyes opened and looked down on me, and I shrunk away in fear, clutching my stuffed unicorn that had appeared.

“Go away!” I yelled, willing it to disappear just like the clouds. I closed my eyes, hoping the dragon would be gone when I opened them. It wasn’t.

I screamed and ran the other way, but the dragon was soon laying in front of me in that direction too. I whimpered, cowering down in the grass. Oh why couldn’t it have been a unicorn!

“What do you want?” I asked, my voice shaking in fear. 

“You created me Crystal.” It said, the voice gravely and it was loud enough to make the ground tremble. 

“What?” I asked it, unsure what it meant.

“You created me.” It said again, then started to vanish. 

“Wait! If I created you, why are you going away?” I yelled at the fading form, but it was too late, the dragon was gone.

I woke confused, the dragon still fresh in my mind. I dug out my books about the dragons and unicorns, and ran my fingers across the pictures, tracing the scales. My mom came into my room to wake me up and found me already awake.

“You’re usually not up at this time on weekends. Are you feeling okay?” She asked me. 

“Yeah mommy, I’m feeling okay. Can you take me to the bookstore later?” I gave her the puppy-eyes look and she laughed.  
“Sure thing. I’m sure you’ve found all the unicorn books by now though. “

“I’m looking for dragons this time.” I said with a smile and jumped down off the bed to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

My fascinations with dragons grew. I got my hands on every book I could find, every figure and toy. In high school, I learned how to play Dungeons and Dragons, and started my own campaign so I could throw dragons as the players. All my stories were about dragons, all my science classes were ones in which I could study animals, more particularly, reptiles. The unicorns on the bookshelf in my room were pushed aside, placed in a special box where they wouldn’t be forgotten, but their place was taken up with books and movies. Across the top of my furniture unicorns no longer gallops, but dragons roamed. My walls were no longer covered in my failed attempts at drawing unicorns, but now held detailed illustrations of fire breathings drakes, ready to take to the sky.

When I was in school, the teachers always asked what we wanted to be when we grew up. I never knew the answer, but I excelled at math and science, so I said I would become a scientist. My teachers never doubted me. I enrolled at a big university and started majoring in animal science. 

I was 20 when I realized what I was destined to do. We were instructed in lab at the beginning of the year to genetically modify an animal, and successfully make it happen to a live test subject by the end of the semester for our final exam. Our partners were to be the person sitting next to us.

“Do you have any idea of what we’re going to do for this project? Because I don’t have a clue.” My partner asked me.

I shrugged. “I’m sure everyone else will do something simple like make a cat with bigger ears or something.” 

My partner, whoes name I had forgotten, just looked at me. “But that will be an easy A. Why should we do more work if we don’t have to?”

I decided to ignore him, thinking him an idiot, and opened my notebook to write down the lecture the professor was giving. The page I opened to had a dragon doodled in the corner, and I started drawing another one between notes. The dragon became more of a lizard though, and I soon had a gecko with wings. 

I gave a small gasp and tapped my partner, then pointed to my drawing. His eyes grew wide.

“Are you crazy?” He whispered. 

“Yep.” Was my only reply and I started jotting down notes on how I would go about putting wings on a lizard.

Over the next few months, my partner and I ran a lot of tests. I had sketched out how the lizard’s wings would be attached, and we researched to find the perfect bird as a candidate. We spliced DNA and found the right genes for the wing joints, and then did the same to bat DNA to get the leathery wings. Our first few tries of combining this with the gecko DNA failed and it shriveled away. We didn’t give up though, and after half the semester, we had a successful product. We replicated the DNA, creating a few eggs and implanting them in a female gecko.

Two weeks later we had a batch of eggs, and 60 days later they started to hatch. I excitedly called my partner and he drove over to my apartment to watch. He held our breaths and soon they hatched. I was expected a failure, but the eggs gave way to little geckos with wings. I was ecstatic. We waited a few days before bringing them into class. 

“This is unbelievable!” Our professor held one of them in his hands, turning it over and stretching out the wings to get a better look. Our classmates crowded around trying to get at some of the others. We received an A on the project, and for creating mini dragons, we got extra credit. My partner and I completed the class with a 4.0. He gave me all the credit, it was my idea and I had done most of the work according to him. 

Our professor had asked to keep one of the miniature dragons, and I agreed, I still had plenty left. He contacted many people, and soon I was getting job offers all over the country. I was in shock. I hadn’t even finished my degree! I had no clue what to do with my new found fame, all I had created was winged lizards!

I went over each job offer carefully once the semester was over, but it was one of the last ones that called out to me. I turned the paper over a few times to look for something else written, but the only words were “Help us create dragons.” There was a number that I dialed, and after a dozen rings, I was getting ready to hang up. 

“Thank you for calling us Crystal.” Came a voice from the phone. 

“How do you know my name?” I asked, a little timid.

“You’re the only one with this phone number. Security measures. We want your help creating a dragon, I can tell you more about us and what we do only if you decide to help us. Are you in?”

I thought it over for a little bit, but the opportunity to create a dragon was far too important to me to pass us. 

“Alright. When do I start?” I said, my voice giddy with excitement.

The man on the line gave me a place and a time. Two days hence. I would be given a private house hidden away and I was to pack up anything I wanted to take with me. I agreed and hung up, then went around gathering my things. I didn’t have much, and my old truck would still carry anything I wanted to fit in it. I called the person I was renting the apartment from and told her I was moving out. I addressed a last check for rent to her and slipped it in her office. 

Two days and a 9 hour drive later I found myself in a deserted parking lot with my pet lizards. I was approached by a woman, who looked to be about 30, with a hood over her face. This seemed suspicious and I was a bit worried I would be left for dead with all my belongings stolen.

“You’re Crystal?” She asked.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good, so I’m Sera with the SSCFC, Secret Society of Creation of Fantasy Creatures. We’re funded by the CIA, and are dedicated to creating creatures that have never existed in our world. Our only success was a Pegasus that we aren’t ready to release to the public yet. We’re hoping to create another of its kind and breed them, then we can start speaking of them.” 

I was floored. There was a real life Pegasus on mundane Earth? She must have read that in my expression because she laughed. 

“You may meet her. Her name is Megan and she is partial to sweetened oats. I’m parked a little out of the way, but we aren’t too much further from here. So, let’s get going.”

Sera climbed in my truck and gave in instructions to her car. I dropped her off then followed her off road for an hour or so until she stopped seemingly at random. She got out of her car, tapped a tree in a specific way, and the illusion in front of me faded. 

We were on the outskirts of a village with huge expensive houses. A large building towards the center of the town I assumed was the lab, for it was the only thing that didn’t resemble a house. Sera got back in her car and took off, and shortly stopped in front of one of the houses. A few large men stood outside, and came to my truck as soon as I parked. 

I got out of my car and Sera told me she had called these people to help me move my stuff in. They started unloading my truck and I went in the house to tell them where to put my things. Everything I had looked out of place in this house, but it felt comfortable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 years later, I know the town like the back of my hand. I have met the Pegasus Megan, and helped to create her mate Byron. They now have 2 foals and the world knows what we have done. I have helped create Bigfoot, and the Loch Ness Monster. And now we have made a dragon. 

The fledgling dragon was taken to a habitat we finished a few months ago, and I visit him every day. I named him Draco after the movie Dragonheart. I am taking a break for a few weeks from my work to observe Draco, and design a few toys for him. He flamed the other day, and I hope to do some research where I could make a lightning dragon. 

I open the doors into the habitat, and let him investigate a human. I am not scared of him, and scratch his head as he gets close. I look down into his eyes and for the first time I hear his gravely voice.

“You created me.”


End file.
